Major de Santa
The Major was the head of the military force which first established Abel Township. Her pragmatic, efficient leadership helped Abel survive its first few weeks and has kept it on an even keel since. Character History Before the apocalypse, the Major ran a farm with sheep. Her father was from Scotland. Season One Major de Santa was absent from Abel Township in the military base in the north for much of the first season, appearing officially for the first time in Aftermath after Abel's explosion. She contacts Runner Five to announce her return and tell Five to stop running. Season Two Major de Santa briefly takes over for Sam in Back Once Again to help direct Runner Five so that the New Canton-Abel Township alliance is able to capture Professor Van Ark's fast zombies. At the end of From The Ashes, Major de Santa secretly interrupts Sam's transmission to remind Runner Five about Project Greenshoot, saying that there are plans in place and that Five is meant to be a part of them. These plans include gathering intel from New Canton. In Walking On Broken Glass, the Major joins Sam in the comms shack to observe the mission testing Dr. Myers' formula to slow the fast zoms, causing Sam to be very nervous. When the mission goes south, Major de Santa takes over communications, directing Runners Three, Four, and Five so they can safely round up the zombie specimens and thoroughly impressing Dr. Myers and Sam. Major de Santa appears once again in the comms shack in Always Take The Weather to guide Runner Eight and Runner Five to a weather station to prepare to spread the word about Dr. Myers' serum. When the Runners encounter Francesca at the station, she approves of Sam's plan to distract the former cook. She maintains a calm demeanor even after Francesca's unfortunate end, ensuring that the mission goal is still completed. In Galvanize, the Major helps oversee the counterattack agains Van Ark's zombies. When Dr. Myers' serum causes the zombies to collapse, she gives a triumphant speech to Fraternal Alliance. At the end of Little Lies, the Major interrupts Sam's angry accusations towards Runner Eight and tells her to surrender. The Major is willing to sacrifice Runner Five if it means capturing Eight. After Eight's capture, Major de Santa goes to help Janine de Luca interrogate her in You Know My Name, bringing Five along to run security. Along the way, she indulges in the beauty of the nature around her and waxes poetic about the what the meaning of it all is. She recognizes that what's important is the individual-- it's the world and humanity overall, and wonders if maybe there won't be room in the world after the apocalypse for old dogs like her. She orders Five to be piped into the feed of Eight's interrogation, but the process is interrupted when Van Ark's zombies break through the fence surrounding the house. In the attempt to relocate Runner Eight, the Major is shot and killed by Runner Eight per Van Ark's orders. Later, it is revealed that the Major was aware of Eight's orders and intentionally sacrificed herself to the cause. Personality She likes chess and books about war strategy. She values science, tactics, and discipline. Although she is generally very stoic and disciplined, she does have her moments of good humor and reflection. Quotes "This is the way we're going to win this war: Science, tactics, and discipline." - Walking On Broken Glass "It reminds you that there's a beautiful world out there. A world worth saving. A world worth making sacrifices for." -You Know My Name Appearances The Major appears in the following missions: Season One * Aftermath Season Two * Back Once Again * From The Ashes * Walking On Broken Glass * Always Take The Weather * Galvanize * Dog Days Are Over * Little Lies * You Know My Name Category:People